Into The War Zone
by kmtdiccion
Summary: My first AU. The world is crumbling. Nations are at war. World War III is in full swing. All of this madness root from one man. So... who's gonna stop them? Of course, it would be the team of a redhead and a blonde. But one problem still remains: They do not know each other until now. [RATED for future chapters]
1. Prologue

The Glorious Disclaimer:  
**I SO DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE! **

First thing's first.

1. This story and the characters, sans the KP ones, are purely fictional. It is meant for fun and not for provocation of any nation or group of people. I don't want this fiction be the cause of a real Third World War.

2. Please don't hate me if you found this tale offensive to your beliefs. Write a review or message me if you were hurt by my words. And I promise that I will respond to your concern. But please, no word cursing or threats.

3. This story's intention **is NOT, **and I repeat, **is NOT TO DEGRADE, MAKE FUN, OR ANYTHING THAT WILL HARM ANYONE.** As I stated above, this is purely for fun reading, not for poking in someone's eye.

Well then, I guess everything's settled. Now...

It is my honor to present to you my second multi-chapter and first AU story entitled...

* * *

**Into The War Zone  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Prologue:**  
**"The Killer Chain of Events"**

* * *

_Fifteen months ago..._

"Master. The Americans are coming. We must leave this place now." Mohammed urgently informed after giving his courtesy bow to the man sitting on the leather chair.

Mohammed Syed, one of the most well-known generals of the Unified Islamic Liberation Forces or U.I.L.F and also the right hand of the 'Master', was trembling in fear. The coalition of armed forces, headed by the United State's Army, were nearing the city of _Al Basra _at a faster rate. Rebels lit the oil wells to distract the incoming soldiers. A barrage of Tomahawk missiles virtually obliterated the key points of the city. Civilians ran away in terror as they saw warheads approaching towards them.

As the sound of the firing turrets from the destroyers boomed throughout the city, Mohammed pleaded "Please Master. We don't have much time. They're now here."

The man then stood up and went in front of the large window, facing the tip of the Persian Gulf. The city's now a field of inferno as fire blazed through buildings and houses. The amphibious landing of the coalition troops were welcomed with bullets and mortars as the U.I.L.F. soldiers deliberately fired upon them. But in spite of the horrific view below, the middle-aged man smiled. He turned to Mohammed and said "Why are you trembling in fear?"

The general was found dumb struck from his boss' question. He reluctantly answered "Why shouldn't I? They're here for us. We're fucked if we don't get out of here in time."

Surprised by the profane words his best guy used, he chuckled at his answer. Mohammed is now confused on what he was trying to do. He bowed down and asked "Master, forgive me if I've used that dishonoring word. But I can't help it. Sir, I think it would be best to get out of here this instant."

The man then walked towards him. He stopped when he's inches away from the baffled chief. The light shone on top of him gave him a quite clearer image. He's bald, has a thick mustache, and is wearing a simple business suit. He smiled and puts his hand to Mohammed's head. He softly said:

"My son, why do you have little faith to us and to yourself? Do not worry. I know what to do."

He then held his hand and added "Come my son. Let me show you something." He pointed to the other side of the door. They went towards it and opened the large door. As the doors were fully turned, Mohammed realized that it was a hole. They took their flashlights and began walking through the tunnel.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere in Al Basra, Iraq..._

"RPG!" Sgt. James yelled.

They were in a marketplace when they saw the U.I.L.F. militants firing that rocket propelled grenade towards them. Sgt. James and his squad jumped out and looked for other places they can take cover. The bomb went straight towards a pile of crates, where Pvt. Jackson is. He's still preoccupied by the intense fighting on his side, unable to realize that the RPG went towards him. It exploded, tearing the poor soldier's limb. He screamed:

"AWWWW! SHIT! I'M HIT!"

The squad leader ran towards the wounded lad to look if he's badly hurt. He then shouted "Medic!" There was no response. He yelled again "MEDIC! WHERE'S THAT FUCKING MEDIC?!"

Not long after, two men reached towards the now-pissed sergeant, holding a stretcher. One man said "Sir, the medic's dead. We're pinned down over the south side" the man pointing to the abandoned building that's full of enemies. He then added "Sir, we need to get the fuck out of here!"

Their leader nodded and shouted "Jones! Private Jones!"

Pvt. Jones wass taking cover from a vegetable stand, firing to the separatist army on the other side. He heard Sgt. James' yells and loudly responded "Sorry sir but I'm a bit busy right now." As he finished his sentence, a bullet whizzed in front of his face, inches away from piercing his head. He suddenly jerked out and fired his rifle against them. He shouted again "Take that you bitch!"

"Smith! Grimes! Take Pvt. Jones' position." Sgt. James ordered. The two called soldiers went towards his position and provided cover for Jones to get to his officer.

The head said "Jones, contact HQ and say we've got a man down. We need to get to 10th Cavalry's position now."

The private tuned his radio and said "HQ! HQ! This is Charlie 2-4. We've got a man down. I repeat. We've got a man down! Requesting permission to enter 10th Cavalry's position. Over."

The man on the other side replied "Permission granted. Enter 10th Cavalry's position and provide fire support for the extraction of the wanted suspects. Roger and out."

The squad chief then announced "Charlie 2-4! We're now Oscar Mike! I repeat. We're now Oscar Mike!" The whole group cheered. James then added "Smith! Grimes! Carry Pvt. Jackson on the stretcher. We'll provide you fire support. Wait for my go. Hoo-ah?"

The squad replied in unison "Hoo-ah!"

The sergeant ducked for cover and said "In 3... 2... 1... Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

_Back on the underground hideout..._

After nearly five minutes of walking inside a complex web of tunnels, they've reached their destination. They are now inside a large room full of computer systems. There were miles of cable wires connecting ten mainframe computers that make up the whole organization's network. In the middle of the room were flat screen monitors showing the current programs and codes processed within the system. The biggest monitor, however, is a world map with red dots flashing on different places. Meaning, an action, call, message, alarm or signal was read by the computers in the said location. Mohammed stood there in awe of the technology he sees. For his point of view, it can even compete with the latest gadgets top intelligence agencies have.

His 'Master' suddenly called "Mohammed. Come here."

The young general obediently followed him towards a long table. It looks like a conference room. As Mohammed sat on his chair, His master pushed a button. The four small monitors suddenly lit up. There were now four people in front of them. The first one has a fiery red background. On top of the screen was something like a golden dragon with three stars on top of it's head. The man in shadow greeted them in an Asian accent "Well. Good day to you 'Bovem'."

The second one has a yellowish aura behind her. Behind the lady is a bear, with a tuna clung on it's teeth. She was, in comparison with the other four, the jolliest. She greeted them with glee "Hello there!"

The third one has a deep purple curtain background. His shadow says that he's wearing a cap or something like that. His symbol this time is a cross. On top of that is a moon with a star inside. He then said, with a deep and old voice "Well look who it is? 'Bovem' and... Pardon me but who are you?"

The last man has a blue wave at his back. On the left side is a falcon, ready to strike. On the right side, however, is a dead eagle. It looks like the falcon devoured the bald eagle with it's strike. The man said nothing, as if he's just waiting for something.

Bovem then replied. "Hello 'Serpens'," he faced the first man, "'Ursa'," he face the second screen,"'Crux'," he faced the third screen, "and 'Falco'," he faced the last. The three shadows nodded. Bovem then added "Here's my trusty right hand, Mohammed Syed."

The woman then said "Well, well, well! Looks like we have some celebrity here. The famed U.I.L.F. general."

Falco just scoffed "Meh. He almost shitted himself a while ago."

Serpens reprimanded "Look who's talking. You actually shitted yourself TWICE between the Gulf Wars."

They were about to engage in a verbal conflict when Bovem interrupted "Now now. This is no time for some petty arguments here." He then turned to Falco and queried "So, everything's settled there in the Big Apple?"

The man in blue replied "Of course! My men are now ready to strike."

"Good. Now. Operation 'Hydra' initiate." Bovem announced.

* * *

_United Nation's building, New York, United States of America  
4:04 pm._

"The meeting is on hold. The assembly is now on a full break. The session will resume at 5:04 pm exact." The Secretary General announced. The session was turned into a heated debate. Things went south as the issue of the disputed lands were brought up. Israel and the Arab nations for Palestine, and China, Taiwan, Japan and the whole ASEAN (Association of South East Asian Nations) for the islands scattered around the China Seas. The Chinese are still assertive on their claims on the disputed records but the other claimants, headed by Japan, said that their neighbor's a bully and uses it's might to scare off smaller countries. The Israelis and the Palestinians were giving each other cold shoulders when the half of the assembly voted for the latter to join the U.N.

_"This will be a pain in the ass." _The Secretary General thought while massaging his head.

On one side of the table, Russian president Karl Antonov chuckled lightly and whispered to his entourage "It seems that the assembly looks more like those melodramatic soap operas in the television."

The group shared a light laugh. They were still amused on what was unfolding inside the conference room. At the corner of the leader's eye, he saw the US president coming towards him. The Russian group stood up and Karl greeted "Well, good day Mr. President."

President Thomas Reeves shook his hand and greeted back. They were both smiling at each other. The American president added "Looks like someone's in a good mood, eh?"

Karl responded "Yeah. I was still amused on how the drama unravels inside. And I thought they were terrible actors."

The two leaders shared a heartily laugh. They made the whole 'sitch' comical. Thomas replied "Yeah. Karl, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure."

They left the assembly hall and entered a more private room. The entourage waited for their boss to come out of the room. As they wait they were still laughing at what happened inside. They continued to chortle about it for a long time until...

* * *

_Back at Al Basra, Iraq_

"Major Greenfield!" Sgt. James hollered. They've reached the 10th Cavalry's position just two blocks away from their perimeter. The wounded Pvt. Jackson was hanging by a thin line between life and death. The squad captain reached to the officer in charge of the mission and said "Major, I have an MIA personnel at the back. He needs med treatment."

The major then replied "Then what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get him inside the Humvee!"

Pvt. Grimes and Pvt. Smith went towards one of the vehicles and settled Pvt. Jackson down. Major Peter Greenfield was about to enter the target building when a bullet snapped his clip board. He angrily shouted "PRIVATES! SHOOT THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES DOWN!" The soldiers answered with a laughing "Hoo-ah!"

Sgt. Carper and his team went out of the building with one civilian. Peter then questioned "Carper! What's the status?"

"Sir, there's no sign of "Bovem' and his right arm Mohammed. But this guy can give us intel on his whereabouts." The Delta Squad captain responded.

"Okay. Hurry up ladies! We're now Oscar Mike! Hop in!" Peter shouted. He then went towards Sgt. James and said "Sergeant! You and your team should cover us. There's no more capacity for you guys. Walk with the convoy. Are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" The leader affirmatively replied. He then face his teammates and said "Okay ladies! We'll walk until we reach the evac point. After three clicks we'll get the hell out of here. Got it?" The team nodded. They went back to their positions and continued to retaliate their attacks.

Major Greenfield hopped inside his Humvee and radioed "HQ! HQ! This is the 10th Cavalry. There's no sign of alias 'Bovem' but we have a personnel that can give us intel about the U.I.L.F. We are returning to evac site. Over."

"Got it. Bring the personnel back. Relaying Overlord 2-1 to provide air support on your track. Over."

"Thank you. Over and out."

The driver started the engines and the whole convoy sped off. Soldiers mounted to the machine gun on top fired enemy soldiers on top of buildings. Then after the last Humvee turned, Sgt. James and his team stood up and ran as fast as they can. Along the way, Pvt. Jones heard a frantic call from HQ.

"This is an emergency broadcast. Small tactical nuclear bomb threat was detected. All personnel, should evacuate the said area. I repeat, all personnel, should evacuate the said area."

"Oh FUCK! We're all FUCKED!" Pvt. Jones wailed.

"What's happening to you?" Sgt. James asked.

"There's a frantic call from HQ. They said there's a nuclear bomb threat within this goddamned city." the private replied

"WHAT THE F-!"

* * *

_Inside the underground conference room, Al Basra, Iraq..._

"Why are you still dumbstruck?" Bovem asked with a small laugh. Mohammed still doesn't grasp on what he was seeing. The four faceless people who were in front of him, the advanced technology, his realization of his boss' name as 'Bovem'. He felt as if he was just born yesterday. As he faced his master, he saw the evil glee in his eyes. He then asked him "W- What is this?"

Bovem's smile turned wider and replied "This, my son... is the future." He then faced the monitors again and said calmly "Falco?"

"Yes?"

"Do it."

* * *

_New York City, United States of America  
4:53 pm._

"HELL NO!" Karl protested. He stormed his way out of the private room where the two leaders talked. He was fumed with anger because of some misunderstanding that went too south. He turned around and ranted again "I'M SORRY AMERICA BUT YOU'VE GOT THE DUMBEST PRESIDENT OF ALL TIME! HE DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU GUYS!" He then slammed the entrance hall hard. His bodyguards followed suit, confused on what was going on.

After a while, Thomas leaves the room silently. His face registered hatred. Although the media want to get the scoop on their argument, they decided not to press the issue. He left the assembly hall as calm as he can muster.

On the other side, Karl ordered his driver "Start the car. I'm not going to return to this damn place!" They went inside the car. Even though the air inside smelled like petroleum, he didn't care. He was really peeved from what happened inside. When he noticed people threatening to swarm his car, he barked at the driver. "WHY ARE WE STALLING? DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR!"

"Yes sir."

The newscasters were approaching the Russian president's car, the US president was taking his coffee, and the police was clearing everyone out of the way when...

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

His car exploded. People who witnessed the explosion shrieked in horror and ran away. Police were desperately trying to clear the fire out when they heard something.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

There were three subsequent explosions on the left wing of the building. Firefighters across New York and Manhattan hurriedly went to the now-burning United Nation's Building. People left the said are for safety measures. Police set up a danger zone with a span of 500 meters in diameter. The whole city is now placed under state of calamity and all airports, seaports and highways are closed. Two minutes after the explosion, cameras of the biggest news networks took the coverage of the deadliest attack on American soil since 9/11.

* * *

_Al Basra, Iraq..._

"This is an emergency broadcast. Small tactical nuclear bomb threat was detected. All personnel, should evacuate the said area. I repeat, all personnel, should evacuate the said area."

The team lead by Sgt. Reggie James ward off the enemy for about thirty minutes. They're now short of ammo's and short of their breaths. They took shelter inside a small building. The handset of the radio was destroyed when a stray bullet hit it. They are still a few hundred yards away from the sea, where the amphibious transport is waiting for them. They spent every energy they had. As the emergency call was replayed over and over again, Pvt Jones has gone hysterical.

"This is an emergency broadcast. Small tactical nuclear bomb threat was detected. All personnel, should evacuate the said area. I repeat, all personnel, should evacuate the said area."

"Oh My God! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna FUCKING DIEE!"

"Well, this is it gentlemen. It's good to know you all." Sgt. James said with a tear escaping in his eyes.

As battle-weary they were, they took all what is left inside of them and face their eminent death. And for the last time the radio relayed the taped call:

"This is an emergency broadcast. Small tactical nuclear bomb threat..."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A bright flash of light grew exponentially across the land. The light was so bright everyone was momentarily blinded. After a few seconds when the light died down a bit, everyone in the city looked in fear for the giant mushroom-shaped cloud formed from the city center. The extremely powerful force broke everything on it's path. Helicopters spiraled down, tanks lifted like small toys, ships tossed like paper. Everyone within the city was literally burned from the intense heat and brutal pressure.

The city of Al Basra, Iraq is now in complete oblivion.

* * *

_Underground..._

Mohammed felt a very strong shock. It shook the room violently. He's now terrified about what happened outside. It felt something that no bomb can make it seems that it felt like...

_"What the?! Is that a nuke exploding above us?"_ he thought.

He turned to Bovem and asked "Is that what I heard it is? It's a nuke, isn't it?"

Bovem answered "Yes, my young apprentice. That is..."

He cut him off "BUT WHY? THERE WERE STILL PEOPLE LIVING THERE! AND OUR TROOPS! MY TROOPS! THEY'RE NOW KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU." He was so angry that he didn't do anything to save them. He's not that evil. He joined the U.I.L.F. for one reason: respect. He wanted his ethnicity to be respected. Coming from the lower groups of Iraq, they were treated mercilessly. He joined the organization to make amends. He wanted to tear the wall that separates the dominating culture or ethnic group from the others. He continued his rant "I MEAN, THE U.I.L.F WAS FREAKING STARTED TO HAVE EQUALITY BETWEEN OUR BROTHERS IN THE NAME OF ALLAH AND THEN WITH THE WHOLE WORLD. BUT NO! YOU LET THEM BE KILLED. I'M..." His voice is trailing off from the emotion he's feeling.

But, instead of being angry, Bovem compassionately took him into a hug. He then whispered "I'm sorry. But there are things in this world that we need to sacrifice to achieve the greater good. Remember Mohammad? He sacrifice his life so that he can teach the whole world that Allah is God. We need to let go in order to gain good for the whole world. Believe me, my your apprentice, some day, you will understand all I'm doing and you'll be thankful for that."

Mohammed was shocked to see his master embracing him. He then hugged him back and whispered "I'm very sorry master. I'm just a bit..." He choked as tears flow from his eyes. Bovem patted his back and replied "That's okay. I understand." The young general then cried out for his men and his fellow people that died from the battle. He understood what his master had shared from him. All he has to do is to silently prayed for those lost souls.

Bovem smiled wickedly as he can control Mohammed withing his hands. While he's sobbing on his shoulder, the middle-aged perpetrator thought

_"Ha ha ha. Sucker! For a famous general like you, you act as if you're a wimp! Coward!"_

* * *

The fine glass is now shattered. Peace and stability is now gone. The world that is a powder keg, has exploded. And by the works of a single man, a nation threw his might against another nation. Flesh versus Flesh, Metal against Metal. The epic Third World War has begun.

**Headlines:**

_"Russian president dead, Anti-US protest spread across Russia"_

_"US President Reeves says: It's not our fault"_

_"Iraq nuked. 12,000 troops killed"_

_"U.I.L.F. took reign over Iraq. Mohammed threatens Israel"_

_"China claims disputed islands with Japan"_

_"European Union dissolves. Britain and Poland at war"_

_"ASEAN members readied ships as China asserts possession over Parcel Islands"_

_"North Korea declares war against South Korea. Reason: SK's 'war games' with the US"_

_"U.I.L.F. conquers Egypt and most parts of Northern Africa. Neo-Ottoman Empire in the making?"_

_"Mohammed announces testing of their first long-range rocket system"_

_"US budget on defense rose 300%. Pres. Reeves wants soldiers to be 1,000,000"_

_"China declares war against Vietnam and the rest of the ASEAN nations"_

_"North Korea dissolves armistice with South Korea. Seoul bombarded"_

_"Russia conquers Poland, Sweden. Finland, Norway, and Ukraine surrenders"_

_"US-Russian naval stand-off on Bering Sea. Anti-US protest grows exponentially."_

_"Chinese Mall Massacre: 800 people died in Shanghai"_

_"Britain, France, Germany, Spain, and Italy forms pact of cooperation against Russian aggressiveness."_

_"Culprit of the Chinese Mall Massacre: one Japanese secret agent."_

_"China invaded Honshu island. Japan retaliated."_

_"United Nations dissolved due to incompetence"_

_"Pres. Reeves deploys 100,000 troops to Japan, declares war with China"_

_"Russia-China cooperation treaty signed. Pres. Antonov and Premier Wong shook hands"_

_"Russia declares war with US"_

_"Nuclear non-proliferation Act signed. Nuclear weapons banned"_

* * *

_Location: Undisclosed_

Sitting in a comfy leather chair, Bovem swirled around. As he watched the news showing the world is on a brink of destruction he said:

"This should be interesting."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N's: **Yes! I did it! Here's the prologue of my second story. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring. I actually thought about this for a long time. But here's some of my 'splenations:

1. Kim, Ron, and others will appear at the succeeding chapters (Kim and Ron will have their debut on the first chapter).

2. Bovem, Falco, Serpens, Crux, and Ursa are the main protagonists (duh!)

3. All the characters that's not in the KP are the works of my weird mind. They are purely fictional.

4. **MOST IMPORTANT:** The story here is not true. It is also not intended to make fun of other people. Please, don't take this writing in the wrong way.

**A/N raised to 2: **I'm sorry if there was some grammatical errors here. This will be the last time that I will post something that I didn't even check if they were good (Sorry about that. I was like out of myself yesterday). I would like to say thanks for those who corrected me.

Well then, thanks for reading and 'til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter I

I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Heheheyy! Hmm... Sorry but I think this tale would be updated longer than my other story. I'm currently on drawing plots for other characters. I would like to see how the whole KP universe responds to World War 3.

I would like to thank those people who corrected my mistakes last entry. :)

* * *

Well, I guess everything's settled. Now, I proudly present to you the start of my first AU fiction entitled...

* * *

**Into The War Zone  
by: **kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
"The Life of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable"**

* * *

_Present time. Stoppable residence. Middleton  
Subject: Ron and Anthony Stoppable  
__October 4. 09:12:14 AM_ _  
_

"Ronald!" Anthony Stoppable, his father, shouted. "Hurry up or you'll be late for your trip."

The patriarch of the Stoppable household was patiently waiting for his eighteen year old son to come down from his room. He's proud of him because today, he'll be joining the Army. Recently, the United States Congress passed a bill, effective immediately, that requires all high school graduates, both male and female, to undergo two years of military training before pursuing any college degree. And in Anthony's point of view, this training will make his beloved son a better man.

_"It's like yesterday you were our child. Now, you're a grown up. Make us proud." _The elder Stoppable smiled, having some tears of joy slide down his cheeks.

He sat on the couch and decided to turn the TV on, hoping a good show to watch while waiting for him. When the TV lit up, he saw a news segment wherein the female news anchor interviewed the chief of staff of US President Reeves. The man said "... We guarantee the American public that the nation is well-protected and ready against foreign aggression."

The female news anchor asked "Thank you sir. Now, There are anonymous messages circulated around the globe that Russian and Chinese operatives threaten to plant powerful bombs within big cities like New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, and a dozen of others. Would you like to give a comment about that?"

_"Wow, the world's a mess right now." _Anthony mused.

The man in business suit replied "Those messages were remained unconfirmed. But, like what I said a while ago, every government branch are working hard, especially the Homeland Security and Defense departments, to keep America safe and her interests secured."

The woman smiled and greeted "Well, there you have it. Mr. Corey Robinson. Chief of Staff of President Reeves. Up next, look into an in-depth report about the recent Poland invasion by the Russians and NATO's response to the growing tension within the European continent. We'll be back after these."

The show's segment was now replaced by an order of commercials, played one at a time. Gene picked the remote controller and turned the television off. He then started to ponder about recent worldwide events. China and Russia teamed up and waged war against the US. In Asia, Northern parts of Vietnam, Thailand and Myanmar were occupied by the Chinese. India made Nepal into one of it's provinces. China and India having a strained relationship. Parts of the Japanese Honshu island were destroyed. Japanese Prime Minister Hirohito Yomogawa changed the nation's capital from Tokyo to Osaka.

Going to the Middle East, Israel controlled a big part of Gaza Strip. Their Muslim neighbors, however, continued to fire artillery on key Jewish cities. Iraq was now in a brink of anarchy. The government earnestly tried hard to control the militants from taking over the land. The whole Neo-Ottoman empire, stretching from the northern shores of Algeria up to Saudi Arabia, kept oil prices high. The United Arab Emirates was abolished, leaving gem cities like Abu Dhabi and Dubai burning.

In Europe, Russia controls East Europe except Western Poland. The British, French, Spanish, Germans, and Italians formed a cooperation to fight against their aggressive 'neighbor'. The European Union is long dead, making Belgium to join with France while Switzerland with Italy. Pope John XII said a week ago that the whole Vatican City will be neutral, sparing the small city-state from bombings and attacks.

In the Americas, both North and South, Brazil is in turmoil. Crime was intensifying into record level highs. Yesterday, the city of Sao Paolo was under anarchy when all of the city's gangs joined and took over the whole premise. Six hundred fifty-seven were killed while more than three hundred thousand people were homeless due to fire breakouts. A volcanic eruption in Chile affected not only the country, but the whole southern part of South America. Two thousand twenty-three Chile nationals were reported dead, making this one the deadliest eruption in it's history. Mexico was just hit by a 8.4 magnitude earthquake. It destroyed sixteen towns and killed fifteen. Estimated cost was five hundred million.

Inside America, riots raged all across the land. The most recent one was in Washington DC three days ago. The peaceful protest turned into a bedlam took forty-nine lives, injured six thousand people, and damaged a quarter of the city. The riot nearly destroyed buildings in Main Avenue, setting them in fire. Meanwhile, The president's approval rating drastically went down. And the cause of the downfall is his in-effectivity of controlling the problem. The public thought that the president made a terrible job in handling the crisis, blaming him for being the catalyst of the war.

With all the ruckus happening around the globe, Gene Stoppable sighed _"I wish the world will come into their senses, or it will be the end of us."_

Inside Ron's room, however, the blonde clumsily fell down while trying to put his pants up. He let out a frustrated sigh and muttered "Damn. Stupid pants."

He then stood up and decided to change his pants. He then went towards his closet and put back his worn jeans and brought out his cargo pants. He then slid his hockey shirt on his body and his socks to his feet. Afterwards, he sat down to his bed and wore his grey sneakers. For once in the life of the blonde boy, he felt actually good for himself. He stared at his reflection on the mirror and turned around to see his full 'Ron-ness' look.

"Wow! Looks like the Ron man's looking good for camp!" He cheerfully said until he uttered the last word.

Ron cringed whenever the word 'camp' comes to his mind.

The freckled boy's mind was flashed by his damned memories about that godforsaken camp. He remembered the evil squirrels, the plunge arrows, Cabin #13, and the toxic lake all too well. Ron's eyes twitched while his body shuddered.

_"Well, at least the camp's not Camp Wannaweep. Good thing they've closed that 'hell' down." _Ron mused.

The blonde lift his pet back inside the pocket and walked downstairs slowly. The stairways' walls were decorated by the family's pictures of important events. The first Ron saw was his bav mitzvah. he chuckled slightly at the memory of having his paper not signed, thus thinking that he's not a man yet.

He smiled until he noticed the picture next to it. It was an old photo, probably ten to fifteen years, perhaps? It shows a grown woman together with thirty children. On the bottom left corner sat a blonde cute boy whose face were scared. The bigger kids next to him seemed to make fun of him. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that fateful day. The day that changed his life.

* * *

_Middleton Pre-School  
Subject: Ron Stoppable (4 years old)  
__September 15. 10:43:12 AM __  
_

"Give it back!" A little girl pleaded.

The ball she played a while ago was tossed around by three boys who taunted her 'catch it if you can'. The girl pleaded again but she was being laughed again. She chased the ball but it always end short. Almost in the verge of crying, she thought _"Why are you all so mean to me?" _

The ball pass/chase ended on the hands of a big bully. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull drawn. He also wore a bonnet and has a scar under his eye. "Oh, is this yours? I'm sorry. I have no idea. Here." He said, handling the ball near her.

"Thanks" The redhead girl shyly said in gratitude.

She was about to grab the ball when the boy suddenly moved it away from her. He shouted "Psyche!"

The three shared a menacing laugh that caused the poor lassie to cry. In the midst of the brutal scene, however, there stood one small boy who felt a pang of sadness. He saw the whole act, feeling sympathetic towards the girl. The freckled boy shouted mentally:

_"I must do something!" _

The boy went near them and shouted "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The four, including the girl, turned around and saw the a boy wearing a red 'Fearless Ferret' shirt and blue shorts, with his hands on his hips. He walked nearer and added "It's her turn. Taking turns is the basic foundation in pre-school. The jungle laws of daycare is behind us."

Raising his puny hands upward, he proudly stated "We have structure! We have rules!"

The bully looked at his 'posse' and raised his eyebrow. He then ordered "Get him!"

The one holding the ball threw it towards the girl. Meanwhile, the other one pushed her. She went tumbling down the grassy ground, feeling a bit hurt from the fall. She can hear the snickering and the laughs of those two _really mean _bullies as they inch closer towards the now-scared blonde. She stood up, grab the ball, and walked away from the playground. Lowering her head, she heard the small boy stated:

"I'm warning you. I have an imaginary friend. He's huge. RUFUS!"

The three then threw their fists towards the young guy. The girl can even feel his pain, though she can hear then faintly. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, and went inside the school. For the poor lad, however, he's getting the beatings of his life. He became the bullies' punching bag. Punch after punch made his body go on a limp. He was about to loose hope when he heard a feminine, somewhat old, voice shouted.

"HEY YOU THREE! STOP YOUR BARBARIC NONE-SENSE THIS INSTANT!"

The three went ten shades of pale as they saw their teacher, almost charging towards them. They cower in fear as the enraged teacher took them by the ears and angrily said "You three are going to have a _very looooong _talk with your parents."

The man she was with, meanwhile, carried the unconscious boy and brought him to the hospital. The freckled boy's parents, after an hour, rushed towards his ward to see if he's okay. They'll talk to their lawyer of filing a complaint against the bullies' parents. His mom was seething inside, trying to not think of any 'diabolical' plan to get even from those 'little demons', as what she called them at that time.

For the boy's mind, his body scars may heal in time, but the wounds he got from that day will never be recovered back again. His seemingly happy childhood life was shattered by those three bad boys. During his recovery, there were some instances where Ron's vital signs became unstable. Eventually, doctors figured it out that he's having nightmares, probably from the incident.

When he woke up, he tried to move but it felt painful. Giving up on shifting his body, he turned his head towards a window. The sun's shining high above the sky, probably noontime. The street's bustling with cars and pedestrians finding a decent restaurant to eat their lunch. He even heard a nurse chatting happily to a young man while pushing a cart towards the elevator. Yet, despite the happy vibe around, his face registered any feelings. He continued staring outside, cringing every time he remembered the day that shook his life.

* * *

"No! I will not mope around that nightmare. I'll be strong one day. And I will prove it when I reach North Carolina." He stated, wiping his tears. He took his already prepared bag, and went outside the door. He went downstairs and saw his mother holding two small baby shoes. She cried "Oh my, how time flies. It was like yesterday you're my baby. But, now..."

Ron hugged her and patted "It's alright, mom. I will always be your son. Don't worry."

Her cries went louder, saying "No! I can't be okay. You're now leaving! What will I..."

"That's alright, honey. He's definitely grown up. We need to do this... If you want, we could adopt a baby and take care of it like what we did for Ronald." His father trying to comfort her.

She sniffed and nodded. "Okay... In one condition: I want a cute baby girl."

"Sure hon. Sure."

He then turned to his son and asked "You ready?"

Ron smiled and answered "Yeah."

The two men went towards the car. The elder Stoppable went towards the back and loaded the back with his bag. Ron sat on the front passenger seat while Anthony sat on the driver's. The two waved goodbyes to his mother/wife, whose eyes were stained by tears, before starting the engines. The car took off and was on their way towards the Middleton Airport.

* * *

_UN Jurisdiction Area A-03 (Disputed islands on the South China Sea)  
Subject: Chinese, ASEAN, and US personnel  
September 15. 8:43:02 PM (Pacific time)_

"We must hurry or the Premier will be pissed." One Chinese official ordered the captains of different ships. They achieved the goal by placing a research facility in one of the islands. It was fairly easy since all they need to do is to assemble the pre-made parts. It's like Lego, but a lot more bigger.

"Sir! The building is complete." One junior cadet informed him, giving him a salute. The officer saluted back and said "Good. Tell them to get back to the ships"

"Sir! Yes, sir!."

The Chinese workers were falling back to their ships when they heard a large boom that completely startled them. Then, they heard a voice "This building is prohibited in this area. Demolish the structure or else you will be fired upon will."

The officer hastily went towards the main ship's deck. He took the microphone and shouted "This area is owned by China. You have no right of stopping us in pursuing our nation's interest. Leave the area at once or you'll be fired upon."

The boat on the other side said "The Chinese government has no jurisdiction over the disputed islands. Please l-..."

They were cut off when they heard an explosion near them. The crew looked and saw the Chinese were firing at them. The whole ASEAN contingent force on the sea frantically loaded the cannons and start firing at them. The Chinese has 5 frigates, 5 cruisers, and 2 destroyers. The other side, however, has only 7 frigates. 2 of them were heavily damaged from the surprise attack. The Vietnamese officer of the fleet called in the US Navy Seventh Fleet head.

"Sir! Multiple Chinese ships are firing at us. Requesting for back-up."

The American admiral was shocked by the turn of events. He then replied "Request for back-up granted. Task Force 70 of the US Navy Seventh Fleet is on it's way. ETA approximately fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. Admiral Liang Phai Kyi out."

Returning to the naval battlefield, he radioed over the damaged ships "Captain, status report. Now!"

"Admiral, there were twenty three casualties. The main guns of the ship is destroyed. Need to..."

A large boom emanated from the west wing of the dying fleet. The ship turned outside down, drowning the poor seamen trapped inside. The line he was talking to was abruptly cut off. His face went pale and shouted "Watch out! They have submarines."

One thing that is truly disadvantageous for the ASEAN part is that their ships have no anti-submarine weapons. Though countries in Southeast Asia have a surging economy, their perennial problems eat up most of their money. The Philippines was still having the longest warfare in history. Indonesia's having a slump in recovery. Malaysia's economy staled, Laos and Cambodia remained underdeveloped, Vietnam's still preoccupied with it's growing concern about communism and Singapore's still being harassed by Chinese officials.

So in this fight, the Chinese has the absolute advantage of winning this fight. The Admiral of the fleet called the submarine squadron and ordered "Destroy them."

The undersea ships readied their bombs when one of them was shot by a torpedo. The leader of the squad was startled and decided to take a look at the field. He saw the US fleet approaching the area. He quickly rallied the information to the leader.

_"Grr. Those stupid Americans. Always there to butt in and save the day."_ He furiously thought.

He was about to relay his instructions to the captains of the ships of his fleet when he saw a barrage of missiles raining towards them. Six of the ships were damaged from the attack. The sub squad below, meanwhile, has taken a toll of three submarines when the Americans shoot torpedoes. The Chinese officer was fuming angry since he didn't have a choice. He ordered the remaining ships to retreat.

The ships took a turn and sped off the area. The ASEAN group erupted in a joyous celebration and has high gratitude for the Americans for saving them.

The UN coalition forces will disassemble the structures they built and will impose a sanction against China.

* * *

_Possible residence, Middleton  
Subject: Kim Possible  
October 4. 12:03:55 PM _

"Yeah. I'll make it up to you, John. Promise. Love you." Kim kissed him goodbye on the phone. She called her third boyfriend this month after finishing packing her stuff. She sat on a chair and stared at her image in the mirror. She pulled out some make-up to have her 'retouch'. Her room's full of poster of bad boys with hot rides. Her latest boy prospect, John Fiddle, was the new hot guy in her high school. They went out a few days ago.

"Johnny boy, you're such a loser." She condescendingly laughed.

Kim Possible's the head of the cheer leading team. She's also an honor roll student. But, underneath those good qualities, she's considered as the 'Ice Princess of Middleton high'. Many students regarded her as a bitch. Ever since she went with Bonnie as her 'posse', her heartwarming demeanor changed into a narcissistic creature who often treats people as 'losers'. Kim's ego was fed by the praises she receives in the past. And since she has no one to be her anchor, she became big-headed in a few months after.

"RIIIIIINNNGGGG!" The phone alarmed.

_"What in the hell?!..." _She angrily asked to herself.

She groaned and grab the receiver of the phone. She greeted "Hello?"

"Uh... Hi."

"Who's this?"

"Uh... I-I'm Ted. I..."

"Listen to what I'll say to you: I don't *beep* care! Just shut up, LOSER!"

She banged the phone back. Ted was one of what she, and her so-called 'friends', call 'biggest losers'. And according to their 'law', they shouldn't interact, talk, or even be near to them at least ten feet away. She laid her back on the fluffy bed, trying to disperse her anger away. She shifted her body to the side and saw a picture hanging on a wall. There was an old woman standing in the middle of thirty little kids sitting in lines. She was at the right end of the line. She winced when she noticed the boy at the other end of the line. Memories started to flash on her head, remembering the ill-fated event that haunts her up until today.

_"If only I helped him earlier... I would have..." _Kim's mind trailed.

She gingerly took the picture and stared at it. Reality and her past memories swirled together, making her remember her fatal mistake.

* * *

_Middleton Pre-School  
Subject: Kim Possible (4 years old)  
September 16. 08:43:11 AM _

"Mom... I-I don't want to go to school." She weakly protested.

"Kimmie, why?" She asked with concern in her face.

"I-I-I don't feel like going." She stuttered.

Dr. Anne Possible took a glance on her and saw something's not right with her daughter. Therefore, she knelt down in front of her and questioned her again "Kimmie, please tell me what's wrong?"

Her husband then added "If this is about your bullies, we've already taken care of that. You won't see them here. After what they did, it's probably the least this school can do."

Kim looked up to her father and said "N-No. This is not about them, dad. It's about the boy who 'saved' me."

The neurosurgeon and the rocket scientist looked at each other and sighed. They knew what happened to the boy who was beaten up by their daughter's bullies. Though his family didn't blame them, they still feel a pang of regret because they can't do anything to save that boy. Anne hugged her and whispered "Everything's gonna be alright, Kim. Everything's going to be alright."

The young redhead fiercely hugged her back. She then let go and said "Thanks mom and dad. You're the best!"

James and Anne smiled at her. She walked towards the school while the two went back to the car for their work. Inside, Kim sat on a table alone. It was arts and crafts class. The teacher handed crayons and a paper. They would draw anything that makes her happy.

Kim knew what she would do so she took the black colored crayon and started drawing. Thirty minutes later, they will present what they've drawn. When it came to her turn, she got up, walked towards the center, and showed her favorite thing: Cuddle Buddies.

"This is a Pandaroo. He's a Cuddle Buddy. It is a mix of a panda and a kangaroo. I always wanted to have him. He's cute and always makes me smile whenever I see it."

Her presentation resulted to a sea of applause. She blushed from the compliment and took a bow. Kim then went to her seat while the teacher called the next presenter. She noticed there was a brunette girl sitting with her. She shyly greeted her "Hello."

The girl smiled and greeted back "Hi."

The redhead offered her hand and said "I'm Kim. Kim Possible. And you?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

Kim smiled and went back to listen to the child standing in front of them. Inside her brain, she thought _"Wow. I have won a friend today. This so blows my day today." _

She was startled when Bonnie called her "Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want bullies to stay away from you?"

Kim Possible stared at her. She was struck on how random her question was. _"Well, maybe it's not quite so random." _She mused.

"Y-Yes." She finally answered.

"So, let me be your friend and those grunts will never touch you again. I promise. So... is it a deal, my friend?" She warmly smiled at her.

Kim's mouth curled upward and squealed "Sure! Bonnie. I'll be glad to be your friend."

* * *

The redhead teen jerked out of her daydream when she heard her mother yelling "Kimmie!"

"Yes, mom?" She hollered back.

"You need to get ready for your trip to North Carolina. They don't wait that patiently, though."

"Alright mom!"

She stood up and went to get her white top and pink capri pants. She entered her personal shower room and started scrubbing her body. After showering, she wore her clothes and took her luggage downstairs. She saw her dad at the front of the door, getting the keys for the car. Her mother wore her lab coat and said "Kim, let's get inside the car."

"Coming!"

The whole Possible clan, sans Kim's twin brothers, rode inside their car. Kim's dad put her things at the back of the car while Kim's on the front passenger's seat. James Possible went to the driver's side and started the engines. The patriarch of the family pressed the pedal and the vehicle went off without a hitch.

* * *

_Alexandria, Neo Ottoman Empire (Formerly Alexandria, Egypt)  
Subject: General Mohammed Syed and 'Bovem'  
October 4. 4:33:10 PM (GMT +4) _

"Teacher, the WMD program has just been started." The general, and dictator of the whole empire informed Bovem.

He looked at his apprentice and smiled "Good." Bovem then turned back.

Curious of what he was looking at, Mohammed went closer to him and asked "Can I share a seat with you, Master?"

"Sure."

He then sat on the grass with him. They were both on top of a hill, looking on the mega-project that was just been initiated today. Thousands of workers put up tent cities larger than anything the general has seen. Trucks constantly came in and out of the premise, loading off concrete and steel rods that they will use in building. Some workers started assembling the six cranes used for lifting heavy objects. Meanwhile, one hundred meters away, workers dug a hole twenty meters deep.

Bovem sighed in awe and softly said "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yes. Yes Master. It's beautiful."

"You know, this will be the start for a new future. A bright new future for the empire. the world, and for Allah."

"Yes." Mohammed smiled.

* * *

_Berlin, Germany  
Subject: Unknown  
October 4. 3:51:01 PM (GMT +3) _

"So... Bob, how's your date?" One guard asked his buddy inside the watchtower.

"Good man. She's totally hot. After our dinner, we went to this theater. We 'watch' 'Not Another Troll Movie'. It was great and all but it went better when Samantha caressed my..."

They heard one of the computer flashing a warning sign. They quickly went to it and saw multiple unknown bogeys approaching the German capital. The two looked out and saw planes approaching at them fast.

"What the fuck?! Call the German army. Alert Berlin." The guard shouted.

They took the phone and called the country's armed forces head.

"Hello?"

"Sir! The Russians are coming! They're... Argh!"

The line was cut off.

Confused about the turn of events, he whisked out of his ofice and went to the terrace of the building. He went ten shades of white when he saw massive cargo planes drop off tanks and soldiers across the city. The sirens warned the whole city of the incoming invasion. Artillery started bombarding the whole area. Buildings were blazing infernos, trapping everyone inside. And what little had left, the German army that was readied retaliated. But, the Russian force was too strong.

People ran in terror as they saw the Red army marching over. A quarter of the burning city was now under it's occupation. Helicopters ran around the city, trying to give air support for their respective troops. On ground, bodies of dead civilians were scattered around the metropolis. Though as tough German tanks can be, Russia's machinery and massive production overrun the superiority of their tanks.

General Gerald Wessenfels, German army's general, called in to NATO and reported the recent invasion. The organization ordered him to withdraw all troops and let the German city be open.

"But, I can't just leave them, sir!"

"Sorry, but I think we can't do anything as of this moment. We can't just send troops in harm's way."

"... Oh. I'm sorry but I'll be more happy to die as a martyr for my country."

"... God bless you, General."

He was about to hang the phone when suddenly...

_KABOOOOOOOM!_

The Defense Ministry building was hit by a missile. The war continued and brought victory for the Russians. Today, a total of three hundred twenty six thousand were killed and an estimated two million people were left homeless. This is one of the bloodiest attacks Europe has witnessed.

They didn't know this was just the start.

* * *

**A/N's: **There! Finally! I don't leave my works hanging. I tried to finish it. So here starts the adventurous tale of Kim and Ron. Yes!

But before all that, this is my so-called 'assumptions' when Kim's not with Ron and vice versa:

1. When Ron's not friends with Kim, his self-esteem will be so low enough to actually treat himself badly. In this universe's timeline, Kim didn't help Ron. So he's beaten up badly. He was scarred both physically and mentally, treating himself as the loser. Kim's the one person he can have his confidence in himself.

2. For Kim, however, she'll be like Bonnie. Kim Possible's was easy to woo to follow the Food Chain. And without Ron to be her 'anchor', she'll be big-headed, or even be narcissistic biyatch. She'll be superficial and would even treat others badly.

But we all know that's gonna change, right. Let's see what happens as they go on a trip to Camp Lejeune (Jacksonville, North Carolina, USA)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
